Representative display devices include a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal element in each of pixels, an organic EL (electroluminescence) display device including a light emitting element in each of pixels, and the like. These display devices each include a liquid crystal element or an organic light emitting element (hereinafter, referred to as a “light emitting element”) in each of a plurality of pixels provided on a substrate. The liquid crystal element or the light emitting element includes a layer containing a liquid crystal material or an organic compound between a pair of electrodes (hereinafter, the layer containing the organic compound will be referred to as an “organic layer” or an “EL layer), and is driven by a voltage applied between the pair of electrodes or by a current supplied to the pair of electrodes.
The substrate of such a display device may be flexible, so that a flexible display device is provided. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-183916 discloses a display device including a flexible substrate and a plurality of display regions provided on the substrate. The substrate is folded at an optional angle at a position between the display regions, so that a plurality of display devices is provided on different curved surfaces.